Does This Skirt Make Me A Pokemon Master?
by Chocolate Moo Moo Milk
Summary: Once again Ash's big mouth got him in trouble. He's been banned from the Floaroma Festival Tournament. So what's he gonna do? Put on a skirt and add -ley to his name! Yeah, because that worked SO well last time. -ACCEPTING OC's. -CHECK PROFILE FOR OC FORM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Trying to avoid homework. So I wrote this. ****If I continue this then it might turn into boyxboy (AKA shonen-ai or yaoi). So you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ashley would have shown up a lot more often.**

* * *

"Aw come on! I said I was sorry!"

Dawn and Brock sighed but there was nothing either could do. The group were back in Floaroma Town, once again traveling to Dawn's next contest. They made a stop at the small town and learned about the huge festival Floaroma was having. The festival was in honor of the woman who made all the flowers bloom. There was a huge tournament planned which Ash was going to participate in...you know, until Ash said something stupid and got banned by the head-honcho.

Ash tried in vain to open the door of Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. Finally he gave up and began walking towards the Pokémon Center. He didn't even have Pikachu by his side, the electric mouse had been allowed to stay. "Whatever," muttered Ash as he kicked a pebble. "Those flowers still don't look all that great to me..."

"Aw, why so down in the dumps twe-I mean trainer?!?"

Puzzled, Ash looked up and saw a woman sitting on a bench not far from him. She had long magenta hair tied into two pigtails. Her dress was light pink or purple along with pale yellow. She also had a yellow headband, red glasses, and red sandals. The thing Ash noticed the most though was the very strange looking Sunflora next to her.

Something clicked in Ash's head, "Hey weren't you at the Pokémon Summer Academy?"

She jolted up, "That's right! It's me, the great Jessilinda! Now what seems to be the matter?"

"Um, well my friends and I went to that Flower Shop over there," began Ash, pointing to said shop. "They had a ton of these flowers that they planned to use as decorations. Ya know, for the festival. Well I didn't think they were all that pretty and....well now I'm banned from the tournament."

Jessilinda smirked,_ 'Well isn't this deja vu?'_ She quickly smiled though and grabbed Ash's hand, "Now don't you worry! I have a great idea to get you into that little tournament!"

"Really what?"

* * *

Jessilinda sighed, "Okay kid!" she snapped. "It's been twenty minutes! Come on out or...or I'll send my Sunflora at you!"

The "Sunflora" seemed to have a panic attack at that. It shook it's odd flower head and made muffled sounds, "Mmm! Mph! MPH!"

"Do I _have_ to wear this?" groaned Ash from behind the curtain.

"Yes, yes! No one will suspect it!"

Ash sighed. He opened the curtain and stepped out. Jessilinda smiled confidently while "Sunflora" ran off somewhere. "Look! No one will recognize you in that getup _Ashley_!"

Ash was wearing a blue tank top, black undershirt, a red skirt probably as short as Dawn's dress, blue legwarmers, white-red shoes, and a white boater hat with red around it and a half PokéBall. The poor trainer pulled on the skirt a little. "Well maybe, but can I get a longer skirt?"

"Nonsense! It's perfect! Now you change back so I can go pay, " explained Jessilinda. She placed a finger to her lips and quickly added, "With your money of course."

Outside of the shop, "Sunflora" went running towards the bench. James was sitting down this time, his Mime Jr. nibbling on a cookie next to him. The Sunflora waved its leaves around and James said, "You know, I still don't get the plan." Then the Sunflora pulled on its head, the flowers were pulled off and you could clearly tell it was Meowth under that costume.

"Don worry Jimmy-boy!" said Meowth as he continued removing the costume. "Let me jus paint a pic for ya! Pictoy tis..."

_D__a Boss is awakin up from a good nits rest. He is awalkin to his windo and open them there curtoin. And BAM! Bunches and bunches of poitiful flowers rite outside. He waltzes wite out and sees hidin in those there flowers are tons of cute wittle grass_ _Pokémon. Cuz ya know those flowers are speciul. Now the Boss surronded by those grass types will say, "Well ain't this a beutiful sight! All theses here flowers and Pokémon here jus make me all warm and fuzzy. And it's all tanks to Meowth and friends! I tink I'll give them a huuuuge raise!" Then da Boss will skip around the field with all the wittle_ _Pokémon._

"Ya get wat I'm asaying?" finished Meowth.

"I guess..." muttered James. "But why the twerp?"

Meowth snapped his fingers, "See if_ Ashley _wanna be in tis contest thing-"

"-you will have to use other Pokémon," finished Jessilinda as the two walked out of a wig shop.

"Wait why?!?" yelled Ash.

Jessilinda waved her hand, "Think about it. You have two little buddies traveling with ya right? They know all your Pokémon by now, all the little quirks and what-not. If you end up meeting them then your whole cover could be blown!"

Ash frowned, "I guess that makes sense...but where do I-?" Suddenly Ash smiled, "Oh wait I know! This will totally work! Now I just need to reach the center before they do!" He went off running, shouting, "Thanks Jessilinda!"

* * *

"You want to do _what_?!?" asked a very confused Tracey over the phone.

"Shhh! I said to keep it down!" whispered Ash, he looked up for maybe the fifth time to check if anyone entered. Luckily most were getting ready for the festival. "Now come on Tracey, it won't be that hard!"

Tracey sighed, "Okay but what Pokémon do you want? The plan won't work if Brock ends up recognizing them."

Ash bit his lip, "Right...forgot about that." He scratched his back, "Weeeeell I could go with some of my older Pokémon, the ones I haven't used in a while. They might like the change in scenery."

"You have your three Johto starters," pointed out the lab assistant. "They've been here awhile and really miss battling."

"Yeah, but I'll have to be careful. It ain't easy to forget Totodile and Bayleef."

"Let me think....there's Heracross. He's pretty strong. You'll have to watch out though, all those flowers and nectar. Not to mention Floaroma is known for its honey."

"Right. And I'm not sure I could deal with Snorlax's appetite."

"Noctowl is another one, but with that rare coloring..."

"Um...there's Kingler and Muk too. Then all my Tauros."

"You can't use Pikachu either, and you can't send him over here since he doesn't like PokéBalls."

Ash hit his head. "This won't be easy."

* * *

**End of chapter one! Honestly I have NO clue what Pokemon Ash will get. So I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile! I will post the names of all the Pokemon mentioned just now, along with a few other choices! If I continue this story I will use the Pokemon YOU guys request! 'Kay? Ashley's outfit is based on Leaf, you know the girl character in FRLG. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey everyone. Thanks for the votes and reviews. I'm still needing some more votes on my poll. Oh, one of the options is a Pidgeot. Yes I'm talking about the same Pidgeot he had. It was an idea I came up with while making the poll that I thought would be awesome.**

Also this is kind of important. This story happens sometime after the Twinleaf Festival arc aired only in Japan as of this time. The contest Dawn is planning on entering is the one that was recently aired. This is also before they meet Kotone and Kazunari. I don't watch the Japan episodes (mostly dub for me) but I am familiar with Pokemon they have. **Meaning if you aren't familiar with Ash and Paul's latest battle their will be some spoilers up ahead. Not only this chapter but also future ones.****  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. If I did then you'd see more PikachuxKetchup Bottle  
**

**

* * *

**

**"**Hey Ash! Thought we'd find you here!" yelled Dawn as she, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup entered the center's cafeteria.

Ash was scarfing down his second burger and quickly waved at his friends. He had made little progress with Tracey over which Pokémon to take. However the assistant did point out something important- _Ash_ would be gone for maybe a week. Ash noticed Pikachu head over to the ketchup bottle with huge eyes. Dawn and Brock sat on the other side of the booth.

"Hey guys!" said Ash in between bites. "So what happened after I left?"

Dawn smiled, "Well Holly showed us all the berries they grown in the greenhouse! She let me take a few for my Poffins! Oh and she gave me one of these!" she grabbed her bag and pulled out an odd container. It was green on the bottom with little bumps for legs and a clear top. Ash peered in it and saw soil. "It's a Berry Planter! They're all the rage in Johto!" explained the coordinator.

Ash took a sip from his coke, "What does it do?" he asked.

"Exactly what you think it does! You plant a berry in the soil and add water. Soon a little berry plant will grow!"

Brock added, "Kanto and Johto have very little of the right soil for berries to grow, so with this trainer's will always have some with them."

"Oh that is cool, anything else."

Dawn thought for a bit, then snapped her fingers and said, "Rosa told us about some of the yearly events in the festival."

"Oh..." faltered Ash, but he quickly shrugged. "So what else is there?"

"Well early in the morning before the festival officially starts they spread honey on a bunch of the trees in the Floaroma Meadow," began the breeder. "Then the catching contest begins after the opening ceremonies. Everyone gets twenty PokéBalls and are given two hours to explore. At the end you can only keep one though; you pick the one you think will get a higher score."

"Oh! Like the Bug Catching Contest back in Johto!"

Dawn was a bit puzzled, but she was too happy about the next event, "Next is a Pokémon Contest! You don't win a ribbon but I'm definitely entering that one! It'll be great practice for the real thing!"

"That sounds great! Except..." Ash faltered. It was time to set his plan in motion. "I...don't think I'm gonna stay."

"What?!?" yelled Dawn. Piplup and Pikachu also seemed confused. "Is this about not being in the tournament?!? Ash Ketchum don't let that get you!"

Ash panicked, "N-N-No! I'm not m-mad or anything! I want to go to Jubilife! This isn't some plan to...!" he blurted out, then quickly bit his tongue.

Luckily Dawn didn't catch the last part. "Huh?"

"Um...I-I m-mean....training!! Yeah that's it!" exclaimed the Pallet trainer. "It'll be good training for my next gym!"

"Oh...but what about all the games and food? You'll miss it all!"

"T-That's fine with me," lied Ash. "And I was planning on letting Pikachu stay with you guys! He'll have fun for me, right buddy?"

"Piikaaa!" nodded Pikachu, hugging the ketchup bottle like a precious PokéEgg.

Brock smiled, "You must have thought of this for awhile, we won't stop you. Just take care of yourself."

"Of course. I'm gonna pack my stuff. Come on Pikachu."

Get Ash out of Floaroma - check. Getting Ashley into the tournament - not quite there yet. He remembered the incident in Celadon, Pikachu noticing him in the dress. So Ash planned to talk to Pikachu, and his other Pokémon, about the grand plan. The boy was taking extra precautions than back then, apparently he did learn from his mistakes.

Ash closed the door tightly and let out all of his Pokémon. The boy motioned everyone to huddle up, "Okay you guys listen up. This is really important and I can't mess it up," he whispered. "I've been banned from this year's Floaroma Festival Tournament, but I've got a plan. For it to work I'm going to have to send you guys to Professor Oak's lab though."

There were a few complaints but Ash continued, "I'm going to dress up as a girl." Now everyone tried to hold back their laughter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. If I use you guys then Brock and Dawn might make the connection, so I'm using my older Pokémon and hope Brock doesn't remember. I'm sorry but I promise you'll like the lab. All my other Pokémon are there so you can meet them." Then he turned to Pikachu, "I'm going to need your help. You stay with Brock and Dawn, talk to their Pokémon and explain the situation. I don't want my disguise ruined like last time."

Pikachu laughed but gave his owner a thumbs up. "Okay, I'm heading to Jubilife and I'll do the transfer there. Then I'll come back as Ashley. Since I can't use my PokéDex for registration, Tracey agreed to send me one for Ashley."

* * *

Meanwhile James and Meowth were getting jobs helping out for the festival. They were setting up some stands when Ash walked out of the center- he didn't have Pikachu.

"It's working!" whispered James as he added a coat of paint to a table. "He's really leaving Pikachu."

Meowth nodded, "An I bets he's a headin to do the ol' switch-a-roo."

James frowned, "Why do we want the twerp to switch Pokémon?"

"One- we gets some time to swipe them there flowers. Two- those Pokémon ain't ben out in a while. Probably a wittle rusty in the ol' battlin scene, get wat I'm a sayin?"

"But we lost to all of his Pokémon at least once. Whose to say we won't again?"

"..........Ya no wat? Don go a ruinin my plan!"

* * *

"Okay you guys, what ya think?" Ash stepped out of the little bathroom in his room. He was wearing his Ashley get-up again; now with the addition of a long brown wig.

Buizel started rolling on the floor in laughter. Gliscor chuckled and gave its trademark wink and sticked its tongue out. Staraptor and Grotle seemed to pity their trainer. Monferno, however, seemed puzzled and pointed to the skirt.

"What about it?" asked Ash as he went to the full length mirror. "I don't see any- oh...Girls don't wear boxers...."

Ash made a mad dash back into the bathroom. He changed back into his clothes and stashed some money into his pocket. "You guys just chill. I guess I need to go buy some girl underwear," he muttered and quickly ran out of the room.

He began turning a bit red after hearing the roaring laughter of his team.

* * *

**Poor Ash. Having to go buy girl underwear. That actually didn't occur to me until after I posted Chapter 1. Decided to finish this chapter instead of my next Window Into The Soul chp. (Soul's at Route 32 in this one) Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks you all for the reviews! I actually wasn't planning on finishing this chapter today, I was writing chp. 6 for my Soul story but I got bored. Also thank you for the votes! As I'm typing this I have a total of 13 unique votes. I have been hoping to reach 25 total unique votes but I think I'll be ok with 20. Still that's seven votes so please go to my profile and take your pick!**

_Beta-ReaderADV - In all honesty I had been planning to add a male Kirlia into this story, just not as Ashley's. I could tweak my idea though if I get enough people who like the idea._

_My other reviewers - thank you all for your comments! Yay for Ashley!  
_

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. If I did then you could buy Pikachu panties.**

* * *

Ash was walking down the streets of Jubilife City trying to find a store where he could buy girl underwear without losing his _entire_ dignity. He made a point to avoid any shop that looked like the ones Dawn dragged him and Brock into. Of course now he was limited to the giant department stores where much more people could see him. It looked like a lose-lose situation for the Pallet trainer. Finally he walked into a random store.

He ended up entering a store that Dawn had bought a number of accessories from only a week ago. He sighed, _'At least I know they have lots of girl stuff here_' he told himself. Ash walked towards the counter where someone was glancing through the latest issue of _PokéGlam_. "Um..I could use some help here," he said, and did a double take when he realized it was a guy behind the counter. The guy was probably around Brock's age. His dark blue hair was messy and his bangs covered two sleepy black eyes. He waved lazily and said, "Funny...you don't look like a coordinator or stylist. Whatever. So wha'cha need?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh...." it occurred to Ash that he he couldn't flat out say 'I need a pack of girl underwear.' He decided to say something that was partially true, "W-Well...my friend came here once and I thought I could find what I was looking for here."

"This friend your girlfriend? Maybe you forgot her birthday or something?"

"Girlfriend?" echoed Ash naively. Placing a finger to his chin he said slowly, "Well Dawn is a good friend...but she isn't....plus I don't know her birthday. Anyway it isn't for her...it's..for my sister. My little sister."

"Your sister? Oh I gotcha," muttered the guy as he stepped to the front of the counter. He was wearing a light green hoodie with a dark green zig-zag across, khaki pants, and a pair of black working boots. He pointed towards a section of the store, "Assuming your 'sister' is around your size or smaller then we should start over here."

Ash nodded and added quickly, "I don't wanna buy anything fancy. We're talking about my lil' sis after all. Um..m-maybe I could buy her a gag gift. Like I dunno...socks maybe? O-Or underwear...or something." he faltered.

"Underwear? Well that's fine and all," he stifled back a yawn and pulled out a dress from a rack. "I was thinking something like this though. Orange suits you...and probably your 'sister' too."

Ash immediately tensed. The dress was a carbon copy of the one he wore back in Celadon. He quickly flailed his arms, "I-I guess it's nice but I really don't have much money!"

"That's okay. This one's on sale. And we have a special right now- buy any dress and you get a free $5 or less accessory. Pretty sure that's how much a pack of socks or underwear costs."

"Well...that does sound like a good deal. Not sure what to do with the dress," muttered Ash as he quickly snatched a pack of colorful panties- he quickly noted one pair had little Pikachus. He pulled out a few five dollar bills and said, "My name's Ash by the way. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"I'm Briar," replied the boy as he walked to the cash register. As a second thought he added, "From Floaroma Town."

"Oh! I just came from there! Why you working here?"

Briar shrugged, "Change of scenery, better pay, and I get to battle more."

"You're a trainer?"

"Well I don't think I'm good enough to collect badges. Plus most gyms aren't a bus trip away like this job," Briar handed Ash a pink shopping bag. "What about you?"

Ash grinned, "Only one more badge for me!"

"Impressive. You going to be in the Floaroma Festival Tournament?"

"Eh...no! I've decided to stay here and train for my next gym."

"That's too bad. First prize is a full set of Power Items."

"Yeah, I know," replied Ash as he walked off. "Thanks."

Ash began sprinting towards the center. His biggest reason for entering the tournament had been for those items. They were a set of colorful bands that seemed to weigh a ton. The point was for a Pokémon to wear one during training. Somehow certain weights made the Pokémon stronger in certain areas- defense, attack, speed, etc. Ash had hoped he would be able to win the set. He entered the PokéCenter and quickly ran to his room-

-only to find his Pokémon playing dress-up.

The long brown wig was on Gliscor's head. Gliscor was twirling and posing, sticking out its tongue and winking at a giggling Grotle with the leg warmers on feet. Staraptor was snoozing with the hat placed gently on its head. Meanwhile Monferno was jumping on the bed with the shoes on its hands. Buizel was the worst though. The water type was modeling the shirt and skirt in front of the mirror, all the while laughing his ass off.

"YOU GUYS!!!!" yelled Ash at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"So rough day eh Ash?" asked Tracy over the phone later that day. The lab assistant was thankful that Professor Oak was in Goldenrod City for his radio program. "You've decided on which Pokémon you want?"

Ash groaned, it had taken forever to get his clothes back, "Not really....I've been thinking it over and now I'm freaking out about blowing my cover. It doesn't feel like this is worth it anymore..."

Tracy nodded, "Well I got one of Professor Oak's PokéDexes- it's actually the newest model from Johto. I'm almost done imputing Ashley's info, I'll need a picture though."

"Got it. I'll call again tomorrow with a picture or something."

With a click the screen turned black and Ash walked out of the center. He sighed and looked up at the orange sky- a flock of bird Pokémon were flying off towards the direction of Mt. Coronet. "I wonder....where Pidgeot is right now," mused the trainer as he started walking. "I mean...they probably migrate right? Maybe we'll meet again...I met up with Lapras after all. Haven't seen Butterfree either-"

"Hey Ash!"

"Huh?" wondered Ash as he spun around. A young boy with dark green hair was running towards him, a Shinx following him. "Oh! Hey Landis!"

Landis grinned then began to look around, "Thought it was you! Where's Pikachu? And your friends?"

"Oh, they're in Floaroma. I'm here for some special business."

"Oh," the boy shrugged and pulled out a flier. "Dad's having a special Pokétch campaign. Wanna try it? You'll win a Pokétch."

"Thanks but I don't think I need one," replied Ash sheepishly.

"Sure you do! Every trainer wants one. We're giving out some of the new models today. They even have our latest app- the Move Tester! It's really useful to find out what moves are super effective. Plus I helped Dad when they were working on it so you can guarantee it'll be accurate."

Ash nodded, "Sounds useful...okay! What do I need to do?"

"Well the actual campaign's been going on for a while so you'll have to be quick. You need to find three clowns around Jubilife City. They'll ask you a question each and if you get it right then they'll give you a coupon. Get all three coupons then come to our company and you win." Landis explained, then he added. "I doubt you'll find all of them in an hour and fifteen minutes, so I'll give you a freebie! One's near the PokéMart."

"Got it!" Ash then ran off towards the blue building not too far off. A group of people were huddled in a little corner. Ash pushed and shoved his way to the front. A colorful yellow-red clown was standing in the middle of the group with a stack of small slips of paper.

The clown twirled and laughed,"Ho! Ho! Ho! On to my next question! What does Pikachu need to evolve?"

"Oh! I know! Thunder Stone!" yelled Ash.

"Ding! Ding! You got it! Here's your coupon trainer! If you haven't found my other two buddies you might wanna check the tv station!" cheered the clown as he handed Ash the coupon.

"TV Station?!?" asked Ash in disbelief. "That's waaay far off!" He ran off anyway. He could see the building from where he was but it was still a long distance away. "No wonder Landis said I might not make it!" he said as he made a sharp turn. Ash stumbled a bit but kepted on running, hitting a few people on his way. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he repeated. Out of breath he finally reached the TV station, the group was much smaller than the first one.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! On to my next question! Azelf is believed to live in Lake-?"

Ash stumbled into the front and fell down, "Huff-huff-I-huff-know! I-It's-huff-Lake V-Valor!" he spatted out.

"Ding! Ding! You got it! Here's your coupon trainer! If you haven't found my other two buddies you might wanna check the Pokétch Company building!"

Ash groaned and ran off. Luckily for him the building wasn't that far. He was still tired out though. Ash was now sprinting rather weakly to the building. Often it seemed like he was close to collapsing. "I-huff-don't think-huff-I've run so fast-huff-since that time Paul's soon-to-be Urasring chased me! Gah!" Ash tripped on his own feet.

"Wow Ash, I didn't think you would get here so fast!" came Landis' voice right above him. "Ready for the last question?"

"Ufh!" Ash weakly gave a thumbs up.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" laughed the last clown as Ash wobbled into the building. There was no group this time. "On to my next question! What does Pokétch stand for?"

"I-It's-huff-huff-It's Pokémon Watch!" screeched Ash with his last breath as he fell down in a pile on the floor.

"Ding! Ding! You got it! Here's your coupon trainer!"

Lanis laughed and handed Ash a bottle of water, "Great job! You got all three? I'll just take them to Dad now." Ash handed the younger boy the other slips of paper and chugged down all of the water. Lanis came back quickly, a little frown on his face, "Um...Ash, you okay with a purple watch? It's all we have now..."

"Purple? Um...sure," agreed Ash, his heartbeat back to normal.

"Okay! Here it is then- our newest Pokétch model with all the latest apps. It has your basic apps- that's Digital Clock, Calculator, Memo Pad, Pedometer, and Pokémon List. Plus it has the Friendship Checker, Coin Toss, Kitchen Timer, Calendar, Analog Clock, and of course the Move Tester!"

Ash strapped the shiny purple watch on his wrist, "Thanks Landis! Well I guess I better leave now."

"Bye Ash! Tell Dawn I've been watching some of her contests and she better start winning!"

"Hah! I'll send her the message."

Ash stepped out of the building and now at a more slower speed began his trip back to the center. All the while he was fiddling with his new Pokétch, "I'm sure Ashley can find a use for this."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three. If I get enough votes then I'll start the Poke-Swap in the next chapter. Briar is an OC that I made up pretty much on the spot. He will be having a much bigger part though. I'm thinking of asking for OCs later on, BUT they'll be competitors in the tournament and other festivities. So don't expect me asking a lot of background info on them or that they'll live to see the next chapter. I might pick like the first five or something to show up more often but no promises yet. Oh, and Lanis is from the anime. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I am SO sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks! I could say I had homework but that's only partly true. I really got lazy and never took any chance I got to write this chp. In fact, I wrote most of this on Sunday (yesterday). POLL IS OVER!! Thanks so much for the votes, I got a total of 23 unique votes and have decided to start things up. The festival should start up in the next chapter or two, along with the introductions to any OCs you guys add. This chapter has an intro to some other OCs I have and towards the end is the official switch minus two Pokemon which I'll add in the coming chapters. **

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MY OC FORM!! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. If I did then you'd see reappearances of those one-time characters more often.**

* * *

While Ash was in Jubilife City in search of panties and Pokétch clowns, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu decided to revisit Pick a Peck of Flowers Shop. They had agreed to help out with decorations and the likes. The building seemed rather big for a flower shop; it appeared to be more like an apartment than a store. It was painted light purple and had a large pink-white striped porch. Two little berry trees were right outside along with a number of flowers. Brock quickly raced up and swung the door open.

Two girls were inside. One was at the counter while the other watering some of the many plants. They both looked up and simultaneously greeted, "Welcome back!" The girls seemed to be twins. Both had long, straight dark blue hair and happy black eyes. Brock ran up to the one watering plants but Croagunk quickly popped out and used Poison Jab before anything really happened.

Dawn sighed, "Wow...a new record?" she muttered before turning to the older girls. "Hi again! We came back just like we said!"

"That's great! Rosa was freaking out about moving all the flowers on our own!" said the girl by the counter. She was wearing a cream colored top with long sleeves, a long dark green skirt, and light brown shoes. The other girl, Rosa, huffed and crossed her arms. She wore a pink apron over her bright red T-shirt along with dark brown pants and black boots.

"I wasn't 'freaking out' over that, Holly!" she exclaimed. "I was worried about them wilting."

Holly laughed, "Of course you were! So Dawn, what happened to Ash? Did Rosa ban him from this place too?"

"No, he went to Jubilife to train for his next gym," explained Dawn as the three girls and Pikachu walked towards a number of boxes. "Are these the flowers?"

Rosa nodded and opened a box. Inside were a number of flowers in their pots. The petals were huge, about the size of a small child's hand. They seemed quite gaudy being bright hot pink and light blue in the center. Everyone seemed in love with them though. Rosa proudly picked one up and said, "These flowers will be placed everywhere! From the booths to the Contest Hall and even our little Colosseum! Floaroma Town will be covered with all of my sweet flowers!"

"Every year one of us gets to choose the flowers we'll use for decorations," explained Holly. "Actually it was our brother's turn, but he's been busy with other stuff. He's usually in charge of the festival too, but he gave the job to Rosa this year."

"Really? Why's that?" asked Dawn as she picked up a box and started walking out of the store.

Holly also grabbed a box and continued, "Dunno, but Rosa's really happy. She always wanted to run the festival."

Finally Brock showed up and went to grab the rest of the boxes. They placed them all at the back of a van and hopped in. They drove off towards the Floaroma Colosseum; they passed by James and Meowth who were building another booth. James motioned to the van, "That's the van from the flower shop. Those twerps were in it."

Meowth huffed and sucked his teeth, "Tch! Of coise they woul meddle in! We gots to wait then. Catch thems off guar and swipe Pikachu and those flowers!"

A short fifteen or so minutes later and they reached their destination. Floaroma Colosseum wasn't quite fancy; having been built only for the Floaroma Festival. It was a tad smaller than the Contest Hall in terms of height, but it was about two times as wide. There was a group of people and their Pokémon around; some were taking things inside while others preparing areas for flowers. Pikachu's ears perked up and he dashed towards a familiar girl with short green hair and her Roserade.

"Look Brock! It's Forsythia!" exclaimed Dawn once she realized who the girl was. Once again Croagunk jabbed Brock before anything happened. Dawn rolled her eyes before walking up to Forsythia, "Hey! Long time no see!"

"Dawn! Yes, it's been a while!" agreed Forsythia.

"You two know each other?" asked Holly as she and Rosa exited the van.

Dawn nodded, "We met when we first came to Floaroma. She taught us how to make Poffins!"

"You still have those lessons at your house? You know we can always give you a job at the shop," commented Rosa.

Forsythia smiled sheepishly, "No, no I'm fine! Shall we get the flowers now?"

"Oh! I'll get my Pokémon to help out!" exclaimed Dawn. Throwing the PokéBalls into the air, they burst open in flashes of white and soon Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Mamoswine were out. "Okay guys, let's help get this festival going!"

Brock, having returned from wherever Croagunk dragged him to, nodded and also released Happiny and Sudowoodo (Croagunk was already out of course). Suddenly Pikachu remembered the promise he made to Ash. It was let everyone know now. As everyone went to get the flowers out of the van, Pikachu jumped up a tree stump and made sure all the Pokémon had his attention.

'Okay everyone! I've got something suuuuper important to say! I'm gonna need help from all of you!' exclaimed Pikachu. As a second thought he added, 'Um, I guess you can hear this too Roserade.'

Buneary frowned, 'Something wrong Pikachu? Where's your trainer and our other friends?'

Forsythia's Roserade pointed out, 'Yeah! That kid with the baseball cap! I thought someone was missing."

'That's what I wanna talk about. Not many of you know this, actually just Piplup and I, but Ash was banned from this tournament thingy,' explained Pikachu while pointing to the Colesseum. 'But he's got a plan to get in. It's a weird plan but once back in Kanto he tried something like this. It almost worked too. He's....he's going to dress up as a girl.'

Pikachu went light pink once everyone started laughing. 'Okay! OKAY! Listen up! Ash seemed really determined to win this tournament and I'm gonna help him any way I can! If you think you see him then just ignore him! Pretend you never met _Ashley_ and everything should go smoothly.'

Sudowoodo raised his hand, 'Not easy. Not easy. Happiny and Pachirisu. Might forget?'

Pikachu glanced at the two youngest Pokémon. They had been listening at first but quickly became interested in a little hole in the ground. The mouse quickly raced up and motioned them back to the group. 'Right....we'll just have to keep an eye on them.'

Piplup quickly stepped up and pointed a flipper to his chest, 'Piplup will watch over them! Yeah, watch over them like a Fearow! They won't ruin anything as long as Piplup is on the job! No need to worry!'

'Eh...that's kinda when I worry the most,' admitted Pikachu.

* * *

The next day Ash woke up bright and early. Only two more days until the festival. He needed to switch into his Ashley getup and trade Pokémon with Tracey today. He already planned out to only get four Pokémon from the lab and then maybe catch one around Jubilife or at the Catching Contest. Ash quickly swung his backpack on and raced downstairs to the phones. It didn't take long for him to start talking with Tracey.

"Hey Ash! The PokéDex is all set! Just need to add a picture and I can send it over with one of your Pokémon," explained Tracey.

Ash nodded, "I took a picture last night. Let's start the witch and I'll send it over with my Monferno." He turned to the PC not far from the phone and entered his PokéDex in a slot. On the screen appeared the words ASH'S PC which Ash selected (through touchscreen of course). Next the screen changed to a list which Ash scrolled until he reached DEPOSIT POKéMON. It changed again, this time reading DEPOSIT TO OAK'S PC. Ash pulled out a PokéBall and placed it on a PokéBall slot right under the monitor. "And that should be it," muttered Ash as he pressed YES. In a flash of light Monferno's PokéBall disappeared; only to end up in a similar machine in Oak's lab.

"Okay it's here! Send over your other ones and then tell me which Pokémon you want."

A couple minutes later and Ash had transferred all of his Pokémon. "Okay, so I've thought it over and decided to take four Pokémon with me. That's gonna be Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bayleef, and Kingler."

"Kingler?" echoed Tracey. "But you're taking Totodile. Why is that?"

"Well Heracross might start licking all the honey and that might be a dead giveaway. Noctowl's coloring is also obvious. Snorlax or a Tauros might be good, but I've used them during the Battle Frontier. And Muk...well I've heard he's gotten so attached to Professor Oak. I haven't used Kingler in like forever, he'll like a change of scenery."

"Well when you put it that way.... Anyway I'll just have to add them in Ashley's PokéDex. Oh, your from Johto. Silver Town to be precise."

"Got it."

Later that day Ash decided to get his plan into motion. He signed out of the PokéCenter and ran off in search of a place where he could change without getting attention. Realizing quickly that most restrooms were for seperate genders, Ash felt like hitting himself. He began to walk around idly, having no clue what to do now. Soon he realized he was heading to Route 203. "...I guess I don't have much choice now," muttered Ash as he jogged onto the path, heading towards the many trees and large bushes.

* * *

**Yeah. I added the switch at the last minute really. Not totally great but you'll get to see all Ash's (I mean Ashley's) old Pokemon come out of their PokeBalls in the next chapter. Thanks for all the past reviews and hope you all continue to read!**


End file.
